The Robot Titans
by A Pair of New Shoes
Summary: When the Titans receive a free Mega Man video game, everyone wants to play. But strange things start happening. Who can save the day?
1. It starts

Notes: Now here's an idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Mega Man

The Robot Titans

Ch. 1: It starts…

It was a dark night in Jump City as the H.I.V.E. was plotting a way to defeat the Titans. While four of the H.I.V.E. Five were going over ideas, Gizmo was tinkering with a new program on his computer.

"Hey," said Mammoth, "Stop messin' with that thing and think of a way to crush the Titans."

"This will beat the Titans, ape face," Gizmo shot back, "I'm creating a new program on this video game disk so that when the Titans play it, they'll be the ones destroying the city while we watch and laugh."

"So what game is it?" asked See-More.

"Mega Man Anniversary Collection," replied Gizmo as he placed the game in a box addressed to the Titans.

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S**

The next day, everyone was already up and about at Titans Tower. Cyborg was making waffles, Raven was drinking herbal tea, Beast Boy made tofu bacon, and Starfire was watching T.V. with Robin. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, dudes," said Beast Boy as he made his way.

He opened the door and saw a package on the ground. BB read the note attached.

"Dear Titans, please accept this brand new gamestation game for defending the city."

He looked on the back.

"It doesn't say who it's from, but what game is it?"

He ran inside with it. "Hey Cy, look what we got. A new game."

"Well open it!" Cy shouted.

Beast Boy placed it on the floor and opened the package to see…

"Dude! It's the Blue Bomber!"

"Who?" asked Raven only to get a stare from everyone.

"You know, Mega Man," replied Beast Boy.

"Even I knew that, Raven," said Starfire.

"Get that game started," ordered Robin.

"One order I don't mind takin' from ya," replied Cyborg.

He grabbed the game and inserted it into the console as BB gripped the controller. As the game began everyone just stared as Beast Boy began to play Mega Man 7.

"Here I come, Robot Masters," he said as he made his way through the level, blasting enemy machines, dodging obstacles, and getting past the gates to the boss.

"This shouldn't be too hard," BB said with confidence.

Just then, as the vampire Robot Master called Shade Man came onto the screen, BB began to feel funny. He merely sat in a daze as he was quickly defeated.

"Man BB," said Cyborg, "I didn't think you stank that much."

"I just lost concentration that's all. I have to lie down."

Beast Boy then ran to his room. As he did, the others could have sworn they saw a tail coming out of him. They ignored it and decided they would finish breakfast first.

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S**

Later that day, Beast Boy still hadn't emerged from his room.

"Okay," said Cyborg, "Now I'm kinda worried about him."

"We must check on our friend," added Starfire.

They all made their way to Beast Boy's room. They stopped outside the door and knocked. There was silence. Then there came a voice from the room.

"Enter if you must."

The door seemed to open on its own as the team went inside the dark room.

"Man, why is it so dark in here?" asked Cy.

"Because I prefer the dark," came the voice again.

They looked up to see Beast Boy was standing on the top bunk of his bed. Though it was him who spoke, his voice sounded far more creepy and sinister.

"Are you okay, Beast Boy?" asked Robin.

"Never better," he replied jumping down to the floor, "I've had a bit of a change since this morning."

They got a good look at Beast Boy to see that his hands appeared to be claws, his feet were shoeless and had two toes pointing forward and one backward, his ears larger and pointier, his outfit had the same colors but more like a suit with an upturned collar, a demonic tail, slicked back hair, his nose more sharp, and his eyes with pupils that were slits like a cat's.

"What's the matter?" asked the altered Beast Boy.

"What has happened to you, friend?" asked Star.

"Oh, must we complicate everything with pointless questions? Oh Beast Boy, what's with your clothes, your new look, your want of darkness, those wings on your back." "What wings?" asked Cy.

Suddenly, a pair of enormous bat wings emerged from Beast Boy's back.

"Oh those wings."

"Don't forget the fangs," added BB as he opened his mouth revealing two animalistic canines emerging.

"You should be thankful Raven," BB said, "I'm more like you now. Not Yin and Yang, but two creatures of the night. Oh, and there's one more thing that's changed. I no longer crave tofu. Now I only want your blood."

"About time," said Cyborg, "Wait what?"

"I am going to drain you of your blood be you human, alien, half robot, or half demon. I always wanted to put a bite mark on that lovely neck of yours Raven. Pity it will kill you in the process."

"Beast Boy," said Raven sounding slightly irritated and a tad nervous, "Is this another stupid joke?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I'm dead serious. By the way, don't call me Beast Boy. I am now Shade Boy."

"That sounds kinda lame," replied Cyborg.

"You won't be laughing when I've drained both sides of your body of any kind of fluid. Now then, you should all start running now."

The former Titan sprang at them baring his fangs. They all ran out into the living room where the lights were also turned out.

"Oh man," said a worried Cyborg, "He's cut the power."

"He could be anywhere so be careful," cautioned Robin.

"Over here."

The Titans looked around for where the voice seemed to be coming from. Just then, Star felt something drip on her arm. She looked up and screamed. Shade Boy was hanging upside down from the ceiling. Robin on instinct threw a birdarang, but Shade Boy dropped to easily evade it. He then flew around the room.

"It could be worse,' said Cyborg, "He could have a weapon."

"Did someone say weapon?" questioned Shade Boy as his left hand formed into a blaster. "Hey, how did he do that?!" shouted Cyborg.

"Shut up and run you fool. Noise Crush!"

A sound wave blast shot out from the blaster at Cyborg, knocking him down. Shade Boy proceeded to blast even more. Robin saw a sound wave headed his way and grabbed a mirror to reflect it back at Shade Boy. The wave hit him, but then he began to glow.

"Idiot, when my attack bounces back to me it is charged up and becomes stronger."

He then fired at Robin sending him flying. Shade Boy gave a sinister chuckle at the beating the Titans were getting. Starfire was about to blast him, but he sent out a cloud from his eyes that turned her to stone.

"Starfire!" cried Robin.

"Don't worry, your girlfriend's little problem is, unfortunately, only temporary," explained Shade Boy.

Raven used her powers to get behind him to attack, but he quickly spun around and blew her away with a huge flap of his wings, knocking her to the ground.

"Now I'm bored. I await the time when you might present a real challenge. Until then."

He gave a bow, then broke through the window, flying away somewhere into the city.


	2. What's going on here?

Notes: Here it comes, the next chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Mega Man

The Robot Titans

Ch. 2: What's going on here?!

The Tower was in ruins. The team was just getting over the shock of having Beast Boy, their once kind, happy jokester, destroy the living room with such incredible power that they were unable to match. Everyone was speechless. Especially Starfire since she was still turned to stone. Finally though, Raven spoke up.

"We have to find out what caused that transformation in Beast Boy."

Robin took his eyes off Star for a minute to reply, "You're right, but how?"

Just then, Star broke out of her stone casing.

"Oh, that was most painful. What has become of our friend?"

"He kicked our butts and flew out to the city," replied Cyborg.

"Which is why I called for back up," said Robin, "Until they get here, let's think."

"This is very different from his Were-Beast form. He can change into that willingly now. I've never seen anything like this."

"He's definitely not himself," added Cyborg.

"Now that he's loose, who knows what he's up to?" questioned Robin.

**Dun Dun Dun**

Meanwhile in the city, sitting on a self-made throne atop the pizza place, there sat Shade Boy overlooking the city. His gaze stopped at Titans Tower as he saw a ship landing outside holding the back up. He gave an evil grin.

"Soon, my army will be complete."

**Back at the Tower**

Reinforcements arrived in the form of Titans East and other honorary Titans. Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Terra, Kole, Gnarrk, Hot Spot, and Kid Flash all came to help not knowing what they were getting into.

"We left Wildebeest, Thunder, Lightning, Mas y Menos, and Red Star to stay in Steel City," said Bumblebee, "Everyone else was busy. So why are we here?"

"Show them the security tape, Cy," said Robin. Everyone quietly watched as they witnessed Beast Boy's monstrous and deadly transformation.

"So," said Speedy, "He's now Shade Boy and you don't know why?"

They nodded in agreement.

"Shouldn't we try to figure that out first?" asked Aqualad.

"Well," began Starfire, "Our friend was most excited when he received the video game in the mail."

She turned the game on.

"He sat in the front of the television and began playing like this," she continued as she randomly picked a stage in Mega Man 4. She went on for a while until she came upon the regal Robot Master called Pharaoh Man. She too sat in a daze as she was eliminated. She shook her head as Cyborg came up behind her.

"Man, not you too, Star. I guess I'm gonna have to show ya'll how it's done."

He took the controller as he picked a different Mega Man 4 level. He got through pretty quickly, then came face-to-face with the creepy Robot Master called Skull Man.

He then was beaten as well. Cyborg dropped the controller, not moving for a minute. Then he jumped up shouting,

"How could I lose?! I'm not inexperienced like Star or a loser like BB. This is impossible!"

"Uh, Cyborg," Robin said, "In case you haven't noticed, we're trying to solve a case here. So quit playing around."

Robin then paused to look around.

"Hey, where did Star get too?"

"Did you call me, puny human?" was the reply.

Robin spun to see Starfire standing in the doorway with a new wardrobe. Her outfit now covered her whole body. The shoulder pads stuck out to intimidate. Her mouth was hidden by bandages that you would see on a mummy. Her head was adorned with an Egyptian pharaoh's headdress.

"What did you say, Star?" asked Robin.

"It matters not to someone as weak as you," was her cold reply, "No one is a match for my power with the exception of Master Shade Boy. By the way, Robin, you may address your new and improved girlfriend as Pharaoh Girl. Do not grieve for me, for you will soon be defeated by my awesome strength."

"Well, someone's very high on their self," answered a cold voice. Everyone turned to see that Cyborg too had undergone a change while they weren't looking.

His blue body parts were now black. Skulls adorned his shoulders. A ribcage pattern was on his chest. All you could see of his face were his eyes, while the rest of his face looked very much like that of a skull. It even had a small skull on the forehead. His right arm now formed a permanent blaster.

"Looks like you've got two more to worry about, Rob," continued the creepy new Cyborg, "You can call me Skull Borg."

"Okay," Kid Flash said aloud, "This is all some kind of joke. Ha ha, not funny."

The two transformed Titans looked at each other. Then they laughed sinister laughs. "You are more stupid than we thought," said Pharaoh Girl.

"The only joke is that we're about to beat you senseless," said Skull Borg, "Well, at least it will be funny to us."

Robin threw a birdarang at Skull Borg, but a barrier of skulls bounced it back. "Nice try, Rob, but my Skull Barrier is impenetrable. Nothing gets in, but my blaster can get out."

He let down the barrier to shoot a blast at Robin, but Raven put up her own barrier. Robin then turned to Starfire.

"Star, try to remember, we're your friends. I don't want to hurt you."

"Ha ha ha ha, hurt me? You should be worried about how much I shall hurt you. Pharaoh Shot!"

Her left hand became a blaster as she shot out a golden fireball from it. The Titans managed to dodge it. Speedy shot arrows at her, but she brought out a large shield with an eye on it to block them.

"Nice try, now watch mine." She began to glow. "Pharaoh Wave!"

A large burst of energy in crescent shape came flying from her hand to knock everyone off their feet.

"This is too easy," she said, "We could finish them off right now."

"I like the sound of that," replied Skull Borg.

Both got ready to fire their blasters when they heard someone calling them. That's when _he_ came swooping in through the broken window. When he landed he folded his wings around himself like a cloak.

"Pharaoh Girl, Skull Borg, don't kill them yet."

The other two knelt before him.

"Master Shade Boy," both said.

"_Master?" _thought Raven.

"We've still more forces to recruit, more damage to cause, more fun to have. So let them live…for now."

"Very well," they replied. They then headed for the window. Pharaoh Girl jumped out and began hovering towards the city. Skull Borg stayed behind as he couldn't cross the ocean without help from his master since he couldn't fly or hover.

"Miss me, Raven?" asked Shade Boy.

Raven scowled at his voice. This wasn't the Beast Boy she fell in love with. This was some evil, conniving creature who just wanted her blood.

"No need to answer, we'll be going now, but we shall return. And when the time comes, you will all be mine."

With a snicker, he unfurled his wings, grabbed Skull Borg in his talons, and took off across the bay to his roost once again.


	3. More Recruits

Notes: Let's meet the next victims

Disclaimer: Own Teen Titans and Mega Man I do not

The Robot Titans

Ch. 3: More Recruits

Once again the Titans were shocked, two more of their team members transformed into arrogant, powerful new beings and they still didn't know why. Robin looked at Raven.

"We have to figure this out now. Did you see the way Star acted? That was so unlike her. She would never boast or brag about her powers. She's the very opposite of what she was. What's making this happen?"

"I wish I knew, Robin," replied Raven, "Because that thing certainly isn't Beast Boy." Robin kept pacing while everyone else sat on the couch.

"Please stop pacing, Rob," said Speedy.

"Yeah, just relax," said Bumblebee, "We'll think of something."

"I just feel restless," Robin replied, "Maybe I should try playing that game."

He started up the video game and picked Mega Man 3.

He, much like Cyborg, got through the level pretty quickly until he at last reached the ninja Robot Master called Shadow Man. He put up a good fight, but was defeated.

"This game must be rigged," Robin said, "I know I'm better than Cyborg."

Raven was about to tell them to focus, but Speedy rushed up to grab the controller.

"My turn," he said quickly.

He picked a level from Mega Man 6. He took about the same time as Robin did to get through the stage.

He got through the strange level then he started his battle with the equine Robot Master called Centaur Man. He was also beaten badly.

"Well this stinks," was all Speedy said.

"All right," Raven said, "I really think we should…"

"Let me try," said Aqualad.

He of course picked a water level, this one from Mega Man 2.

He expertly managed to avoid any spikes and maneuvered through the stages water ways to the show down with the aquatic Robot Master called Bubble Man.

Yet he too was defeated.

"How could I be beaten in a water fight?" he wondered aloud.

"Will you guys quit playing around!" exclaimed Raven, "This is serious. Robin, you're smarter than this. Back me up."

She looked around to see that Robin had disappeared. "Where did he go?" questioned Raven.

"Right here," a voice said from behind her.

She turned to see Robin with a new look.

"Oh no," Raven groaned, "Not you too."

Robin's shoes were the same. His costume was now a dark red. There was even a red hood on his head so you couldn't see his hair. He still had his mask.

His forehead was adorned with a ninja star. His cape was now a black scarf and he had a sword on his back.

"I am Shadow Boy," was all he said.

Then he disappeared into the shadows. He appeared again on the other side of the room to throw a shuriken.

"Shadow Blade!"

Luckily they managed to dodge it as it embedded into the wall. Raven got up and did a head count. Where was Aqualad? Then they saw him rise from behind the couch.

He was changed as well. He had an air tank on his back. He wore goggles. His left arm was a blaster. He had fins on his feet.

He had a mask over his mouth and a snorkel-like projection on his head. Aside from the cap covering part of his head you could still see his hair.

"Hey there," he said, "I'm Bubble Lad, glub glub. Watch what I can do. Bubble Lead!"

From his snorkel there came a large bubble that bounced along until it hit something, like Gnarrk for example.

"You might wanna duck," Bubble Lad continued as he fired small harpoons from his blaster. Suddenly, they all heard loud stomping.

When it came across the tiles the team heard hoof beats. Everyone looked up to see that Speedy had undergone the most dramatic change. There were three horns on his head.

Two to the sides and one facing forward. His right arm was a blaster, but the most shocking change was that when they looked at his lower body it was that of a horse.

His new body was the same color as his costume and he still wore his mask. His tail was the same color as his hair.

"Like the new look?" he asked

"That is disgusting," said Bumblebee.

"Whatever, I'm now Centaur Boy. Behold my power. Centaur Flash!"

Raven, as well as everyone else, found they couldn't move. Then in an instant the centaur teleported across the room. Just as they unfroze he backhanded them.

They took cover when he began firing.

"Centaur Arrow!" he cried as arrows of yellow energy came flying out of his blaster. When he was done, the Robot Masters began to talk amongst themselves.

"We should report to the master," said Bubble Lad.

"I was just about to say that, maybe," added Centaur Boy.

"But I still want to destroy the tower," complained Shadow Boy as he unsheathed his sword, "I don't remember the master saying we couldn't. Besides, do either of you have the guts to challenge me?"

The other two remained silent. Just then, Terra rose up and said,

"Aqualad, it's me, Terra. Don't you remember?"

He stared blankly back.

"Come on, I thought we had something special. You know? Earth and sea, you and me?" "I only know I live to please the master, glub glub."

"Indeed," said a voice, "That's what I like to hear. Not a rebellious attitude like yours, Shadow Boy."

He had returned again.

"Come, my troops, we have much plotting to take care of."

The three knelt (well, Centaur Boy just bowed his upper half), then Bubble Lad jumped out the window into the bay.

Shadow Boy sheathed his sword and disappeared into the shadows. Centaur Boy, despite his bulk, was able to be carried by Shade Boy.

"We really must stop meeting like this, Raven," Shade Boy said with that sinister voice, "Your numbers are dwindling while mine increase. Soon my army will be complete and Jump City will be mine. Farewell."

With that, he took his new generals back to the city, a city whose fate was still uncertain.


	4. The Army Complete

Notes: I'm baaaack!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans or Mega Man

The Robot Titans

Ch. 4: The Army Complete

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" shouted Raven, "Three more Titans converted into Robot Masters and we don't know how."

"I can't just sit here and worry," said Bumblebee, "I need to do something."

She looked at the game sitting there on the floor. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Bumblebee picked Mega Man 8 to play. She went through a rather windy stage until she came to the arrogant Robot Master called Tengu Man.

She was blown away by his wind attacks.

"Who's next," she asked.

"I'll go," said Kid Flash as he quickly snatched the controller.

He went to Mega Man 2 to rush through a laser filled level. At the end he attempted to fight the rapid Robot Master called Quick Man, but he too was beaten.

"Well, that stunk," was all KF said.

"Let me try," said Terra.

She picked Mega Man 5 to go through. She made it to the end to battle the brick wall of a Robot Master called Stone Man. She was creamed.

"No way," she cried, "How could I lose?"

Just then, Gnarrk came up and took hold of the controller. Raven noticed this.

"I thought he didn't like technology?" she questioned Kole.

"Hey, no matter what, everyone likes a video game," was the reply.

Kole then helped Gnarrk pick a game and a level. It was the first Mega Man.

Gnarrk took a few tries, but got the hang of it enough to reach the super strong Robot Master called Guts Man. He was defeated as well.

"It's okay," Kole said, "It was just your first try."

"Let me show you how to do it," said Hot Spot as he picked a different Mega Man level. He got past the obstacles to reach the destructive Robot Master called Fire Man.

He was burned badly. (Yeah, bad pun)

"I quit!" Hot Spot exclaimed.

He went to another room to cool off. Raven sighed as she sat on the couch next to Kole.

"What could go wrong now?" she asked aloud.

Just then she hears the sound of an evil chuckle.

"Poor Raven. Giving up before I get a chance to beat you senseless?"

Raven jerked her head in the direction of the voice to see Bumblebee with a new look.

Her wings were now made of metal like an airplane; her face was covered with a red mask with a long pointy nose, and her left arm had nothing on the end.

"I'm Tengu Girl," she said, "And you're going down."

With that said, three blades emerged from her left arm to form a tri-dagger.

"Tornado Hold!"

A whirlwind erupted from her bladed arm to blow Raven across the room. She got back up only to have to duck to avoid a blade of wind coming her way.

"Tengu Blade!"

It missed, but Raven stood to face another foe. Kid Flash still wore a red and yellow outfit, but now instead of a lightning bolt it bore a boomerang on his chest and on his head.

"What's up? I'm Quick Kid. Think you can keep up with me? Think again."

He then sped around the room then chucked a boomerang at Raven.

"Quick Boomerang!"

She dove out of the way and saw the boomerang lodge itself into the wall. She looked up to see another new villain.

Terra was now covered in stones on her feet, hands, chest, big shoulders, and on her head. Her mouth was covered by a mask of rock.

"How do ya like me now, Raven?" she taunted, "Now I'm Stone Girl."

Raven sent a chair flying at her, but she merely turned into bricks. She then reformed herself and caused a wall of stone to fly at Raven.

"Try this, Rae. Power Stone!"

Raven's barrier managed to stop it, but she was caught off guard by a banging on the shield. She whirled around to see Gnarrk had become covered in armor and wore a helmet.

All he said was, "Guts!"

"Say hello to Guts Man," said another voice beside him.

It was Hot Spot, only he now had a blower on his head with the metal covering his mouth. His hands were concealed by a pair of blowers.

"And I'm Fire Boy. Now we are complete. The master will be pleased. But until he arrives, have a taste of my Fire Storm."

He then shot a wall of fire straight at Raven, who dodged at the right time. Then Guts picked up the table and held it over her.

"Now, now, my servants," said a calm, collected voice, "Don't kill her yet. I haven't had my fun."

Shade Boy swooped in and pointed to the window. The new additions to the army filed out. As Shade Boy grasped Guts Man in his talons, he turned to Raven.

"Perhaps you should just give up now. After all you are outnumbered and outmatched. Think about it, hero."

He then flew back into the night.


	5. A New Hero

Notes: Here we go

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Mega Man

The Robot Titans

Ch. 5: A New Hero

All that were left were Raven and Kole. Silkie didn't count.

"I think I'm going to have to call a friend," Raven said.

She pulled out her T-Communicator and made the call. In a few minutes the friend showed up.

"I'm glad you're here. We need all the help we can get, Fixit."

"I shall do what I can. What's the problem?"

She took the disc and handed it to him.

"Check this disc to see if it's been tampered with."

After another few minutes Fixit said, "It has indeed. It is rigged with microchips that transform the player into the Robot Master that they engaged in battle."

"Well, I wish we had known that sooner," Raven muttered. Then she said, "Our powers don't affect them. How can they be stopped from destroying the city?"

"If you can't beat them, join them," was the reply.

Raven raised her eyebrow wondering what he meant. Then it dawned on her. She inserted the game back in and picked Mega Man 3.

She used a password to get to the Skull Fortress and engaged the big bosses in battles.

"I thought you couldn't play?" asked a confused Kole.

"I never said I couldn't. I just said I didn't feel like it."

Raven made it to the level she wanted and began to fight a look alike. In other words, it was Mega Man vs. Mega Man in a grueling fight. She lost, but that was expected.

Rae felt a tingling inside her entire body as the change took place. She had read enough about Mega Man to know that he was indeed a Robot Master as well.

So she was going to play a little game.

**Meanwhile**

Shade Boy sat atop the pizza parlor with his ten generals surrounding him.

"The time has come, my minions," he said, "Go forth and wreak havoc on Jump City."

They saluted and went off in different directions.

"As for Raven," he said to himself, "She stands no chance against me."

He then gave a low, sinister chuckle to himself.

**The Tower**

Fixit, Kole, and Silkie stood around the new Raven. She ran to the stairs.

"I shall try to teleport you as close as possible," Fixit said.

"I'll keep in touch with you guys," she called back to them, "I have a city to save. See you later, Dr. Light, Roll, and Rush."

She then took off to the roof. The three just stood there.

"What did she call us?" asked Fixit.

"Must have been a reflex," Kole replied. She then shouted, "Good luck, Mega Girl!"

**The roof**

Raven stood on the edge of the roof looking at the city. Her hair blew in the breeze until she put on her helmet. It, like her armor, was the same shade of blue as her cloak was.

She readied her buster and teleported to the city. She reappeared somewhere near the edge of Jump City.

"Why can't they ever teleport you directly where you need to go," Rae muttered.

She made her way through the streets, mostly taking the alleys so to stay out of sight. Then she saw Shade Boy sitting atop his throne.

She crept closer being careful to avoid detection. She was able to make her up through the pizza place to the top of the roof where Shade Boy sat.

She inched closer and closer until she could touch him.

"Don't think I don't know you're not there, Raven," he said.

He stood up and looked at her.

"Well, well, what have we here? And who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Mega Girl, duh. I decided to play your little game."

"A game you'll lose sooner than you think if you try to take on the boss first hand. That's cheating you know. You should really stop my generals first."

"I know. I just wanted to do this."

She then rushed at Shade Boy and grabbed his arm. Shade boy wasted no time in flying into the air and throwing her all the way back to the ground.

"Very stupid, Mega Girl."

She got up and smirked as she saw a small screen on her wrist.

'Weapon Copy complete'

"I don't think so. Thanks for your help."

She turned and walked away. Then it sunk into Shade's head.

"She copied my weapon. Kill her!"

The ground began to shake beneath Mega Girl's feet. It was Terra, better known now as Stone Girl. She caused a huge wall of stone to erupt from the ground and threw it at Rae.

Mega Girl dodged and fired a Buster Shot. It didn't seem to faze her opponent.

"Is that all you've got, loser?" Stone Girl taunted.

"No," Rae replied, "Here's something I learned from your boss."

She switched to a different weapon.

"Ooh, you changed your armor color," Stone Girl mocked.

"I also have this, Noise Crush!"

A sound wave went straight for the opponent and sent her reeling.

"What did you do?"

"I got your master's weapon, and it looks like I was right about it being your weakness."

"It doesn't matter! Power Stone!"

She levitated a pair of boulders into the air and hurled them at Mega Girl. Mega Girl quickly dodged and fired another shot at a building. The shot ricocheted off the building at back at her. Stone Girl started to charge.

"I'm over here, stupid."

"I know," Mega Girl replied, "I just wanted to charge up first."

Right when it looked like they would collide, Rae unleashed her powered up Noise Crush shot at Stone Girl and sent her flying back.

Stone Girl got really mad and started throwing rock after rock in Mega Girl's direction. Rae dodged left and right, and don't forget slid, out of the way of every stone.

She then unleashed another blast of Noise Crush at her opponent. Stone Girl recovered and charged again and right as Mega Girl was about to blast her, she turned into a pile of bricks.

"Not a very brilliant strategy," MG/Rae observed.

The bricks all formed together around Rae and rose into Stone Girl's body. She then grabbed MG and held her by the arms.

"You think I'm stupid?" Stone Girl asked.

"I shouldn't answer that," was the reply.

Stone Girl then flung MG into the side of a building. She stomped after her, but was hit with another Noise Crush.

She growled and leapt into the air attempting to crush Mega Girl, but was too slow. Then she caused three walls of stone to block Mega Girl's path.

The fired a Power Stone that traveled along the ground shaped like a hand.

It smacked Rae and sent her into the air. She used this to her advantage and turned in the air to face Stone Girl. She fired a Noise Crush at a building and it rebounded back.

Then with her powered up Noise Crush, she fired on Stone Girl. Writhing in pain with sparks flying; Stone Girl collapsed in a heap and didn't get up.

"That takes care of her," Rae said as she copied Stone Girl's weapon.

As she said this, someone was sneaking up on her. Well, as sneaky as you can get when your one of the heavier Robot Masters.

She quickly slid out of the way as the attacker brought down their legs. Yes legs, for it was in fact Centaur Boy.

"The master wants you killed, Mega Girl," the former Speedy said, "I will obey him."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Centaur Flash!"

The massive Robot Master disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared next to Raven. He once again rose up on his hind legs to crush her, but wasn't fast enough.

"Centaur Arrow!"

As Mega Girl ran past him, he shot out several arrows of yellow energy. Mega Girl fired a Buster Shot at the centaur, but it didn't seem to hurt much.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Centaur Boy said.

He dashed towards her and pulled out a halberd. (A battle ax and pike on a long handle, seen in MM2: the power fighters)

He took a big swing and managed to hit her. She quickly recovered and slid underneath him as he dashed past. Centaur Boy galloped around and fired more arrows.

She dodged every one and stood in her place until he was close enough. Then she switched to the Power Stone weapon and shot a huge boulder square in Centaur Boy's chest.

The force caused him to slide back, but he still kept coming. Mega Girl kept firing at him and he kept taking the hits and coming back. He was severely battered, yet he didn't stop attacking. She knew that to stop him for good she would need one really good shot. So she charged towards him as well. Then about halfway there she dropped to the ground.

Centaur Boy skidded to a halt and stabbed at the ground with his halberd. She rolled this way and that avoiding it. At last she managed to grab the halberd and break of the point.

Centaur Boy snorted and in a rage reared back on his hind legs in another attempt to crush her. She counted on this and immediately shot a Power Stone into his head.

The blow threw him off balance and he fell over completely.

"So, you win, Mega Girl," Centaur Boy said as he shut down.

She acquired Centaur Flash and Centaur Arrow from him and moved on. As she made her way through another alley, Raven was suddenly struck hard and fast by seemingly nothing. She looked all around the dark alleyway, but saw no sign of anyone.

"Darkness is my domain, Mega Girl," a sinister voice said.

Then it dawned on her to get out of the dark and into the open. She ran out into the street and turned around fast. Emerging from the shadows was none other than Robin, or rather Shadow Boy. He held a sword in one hand and a shuriken in the other.

"Letting your guard down, Mega Girl? Shadow Blade!"

She quickly dropped as the shuriken whizzed past her head and embedded itself into the wall. She sprang up and took aim with her buster, only to see Shadow Boy disappeared again. She scanned the area to try and find him.

"Why don't you quit hiding?" she called.

"Okay!" came a voice from behind.

Mega Girl barely managed to dodge the sword as it came down.

"Even being in the open won't save you," Shadow Boy said.

Mega Girl quickly fired at him, but he jumped high into the air. She then fired repeatedly at him. He was hit a few times, but deflected most shots with his sword.

As he landed, he produced three shuriken and threw them in succession. Raven/Mega Girl avoided each one and fired again. Shadow Boy leapt into the air once more, but this time Raven was prepared. She switched over to Centaur Arrow and fired into the air. The arrow of yellow energy shot into the air and caught Shadow Boy straight in the chest.

He shuddered and fell to the ground. As Rae walked over, Shadow Boy struck her with his sword. He staggered back to his feet and threw more shuriken.

"Shadow Blade!"

Mega Girl didn't have time to recover and was hit by every one. Shadow Boy then jumped over towards her and began to strike again. Rae quickly spun around and fired a pair of arrows at both his arms. The hit caused him to drop his sword. Mega Girl took this opportunity to fire more 'Centaur Arrow' shots at him.

She kept firing at him square in the chest area. At last he fell over in exhaustion.

"How could I lose?" he asked aloud, "I never lose."

"That part sounds like Robin, at least," Rae said to herself.

She then charged a Buster Shot and fired at his head. He slumped over in defeat.

After copying 'Shadow Blade' to her arsenal, Mega Girl shook her head and continued on her dangerous journey through Jump City. Not to rest until every Robot Master was stopped. Only then could she save the day and set things right.


	6. The War Continues

Notes: next

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Mega Man

The Robot Titans

Ch. 6: The War Continues

Raven/Mega Girl made her way through the city. She happened across the docks in her search for the seven other Robot Masters, not including Shade Boy.

Suddenly, something shot at her from the direction of the water. It barely missed her and hit a wall. It was a small harpoon. She turned to see where it had come from, but had a good idea.

"Come out of the water, Bubble Lad," she said.

"No, I don't think I will," he replied, "Why don't you come in?"

"I know you have an advantage in water."

"Not afraid of the water are you, Mega Girl?"

Raven/Mega Girl charged up her Mega Buster and jumped into the water. Just as she fired Bubble Lad swam off. He fired more harpoons at her, though not very accurately.

"Didn't your boss teach you to aim?" taunted Mega Girl.

"Don't talk about master that way! Bubble Lead!"

A large bubble shot out of the snorkel on his head and smacked Rae.

"That is one hard bubble," she muttered, "But any bubble can be popped."

She switched to Shadow Blade and fired. Bubble Lad retaliated with another Bubble Lead, but the bubble was popped by the shuriken. The shuriken kept going until it collided with Bubble Lad. The impact sent him back a few feet.

"You may have popped my bubble, but you're still in my domain."

"Not for long," Rae replied with a smirk.

The two swam at each other. Then MG stopped swimming and sank lower. Bubble Lad stopped and fired dozens of harpoons below him. Then Rae fired three Shadow Blade shuriken at Bubble Lad and all three struck him. He was sent flying out of the water and onto the pavement. He struggled to make his way back to the water.

"Not afraid of land are you?" MG/Rae asked.

"I don't need water for this!"

He fired another Bubble Lead. It bounced along towards Mega Girl, but she easily dodged it. She shot another trio of shuriken and, though he tried to dodge, all three hit him again. He staggered and fell.

"Not very fast on land are you? But we both knew that."

"Forgive me, Master Shade Boy," Bubble Lad gasped.

He collapsed and shut down. Rae copied Bubble Lead and kept going. She went farther into the city now. Suddenly, a pillar of fire erupted from the ground.

More eruptions of fire appeared. Out of one appeared Fire Boy.

"Burn, Mega Girl!" he cried, "Fire Storm!"

MG/Rae dodged the flames left and right. She fired a Mega Buster straight at him.

"You think that'll work!"

"Do you have to keep yelling?" questioned Mega Girl.

"Shut Up!" he shot back as he fired again.

She barely avoided the flames. It singed her arm just barely.

"You need to cool off," MG/Rae quipped, "Bubble Lead!"

The bubble flew at Fire Boy and knocked him off his feet.

"You'll pay for that. Burn to the ground!"

Raven slid across the ground to avoid the flamethrowers this time. She then fired another Bubble Lead at Fire Boy and it knocked him back. She ran around him and shot again.

"I'll fire you!" Fire Boy screamed.

"Will you please stop yelling?" she said exasperated.

She then fired another Bubble Lead shot at the villain and his legs buckled. Before he could fire (or scream) again, MG/Rae fired another Bubble Lead shot after another at point blank range. At last, Fire Boy fell flat on his face. He didn't as much as grumble. He wasn't going to get up, which was obvious by the sparks he emitted.

"Quiet at last," Mega Girl said, "Well, for now anyway."

She copied "Fire Storm' and continued her quest to eliminate the Robot Masters. But just then she heard a familiar voice overhead.

"So you've defeated half of my generals, Mega Girl," it said.

"Where are you hiding, Shade Boy?" she questioned.

She looked around to spot him. He swooped down from the sky.

"Ha ha ha, I don't need to hide from you," he sneered, "You think I'm intimidated because you've destroyed half my army? Don't make me laugh. You still have no chance against me! Join me and together we can rule Jump City."

"Really? In that case…no. However, if you want to stop fighting I'm all for it."

"Insolent girl! You won't survive the journey through the city."

He smiled his wicked smile and snapped his fingers. Rae just looked at him weird and wondered what he was doing. Suddenly, Mega Girl received an incredibly hard punch in the face. She lifted herself out of the rubble to see who did it.

"Guts!"

It was indeed Guts Man, formerly Gnarrk, who punched her lights out. He started to stomp towards her. She began firing charged Mega Buster shots. He took every hit without wavering. Just then, someone else appeared.

"Think you shall beat him, Mega Girl?" said a female voice.

She looked up to see Pharaoh Girl, once kind and friendly Starfire, hovering above.

"Where's your boss?' asked Mega Girl.

"Master Shade Boy has more important matters to attend to. I, with all my power, shall attend on his behalf."

That gave Raven an idea. As Guts Man came closer, she leapt on top of him. She then jumped into the air and grabbed Pharaoh Girl's foot.

"Oh, I'm scared now," Pharaoh Girl said mockingly as she kicked Rae off.

Mega Girl managed to land on her feet. She looked up at Pharaoh Girl with a smirk.

"Thanks," was all Rae said.

Pharaoh Girl's eyes narrowed. MG copied 'Pharaoh Shot' and 'Pharaoh Wave.'

"So you have copied my weapon. No matter! You won't survive long enough to use it."

With that, the pharaoh took her leave. However, Guts Man was still there and pretty mad that he was being ignored.

"Guts!"

"Alright already," MG/Rae said, "The spotlight's on you."

Guts Man held his arms over his head. A large boulder materialized between his arms.

"Should have seen that coming," Mega Girl said to herself as she ran.

Guts Man threw the boulder at her, but missed of course. He walked towards MG.

"Let's see if you can take this much power," MG said as she switched weapons.

She charged her weapon and unleashed a large crescent-shaped wave of energy.

"Pharaoh Wave!"

It struck Guts Man full force. He was sent flying several feet back. He got back up and charged at MG. She charged her weapon again and fired. It hit him and he fell forward.

Then, seeing as he wasn't the brightest of the Robot Masters, he kept charging. Rae took a few steps back and charged her weapon. When Guts Man was close enough, she unleashed her shot. Guts Man winced, but still stood. Mega Girl switched back to her Mega Buster and delivered the final blow in a charged shot.

The Robot Master fell like the others before it. She copied 'Super Arm' from him.

"The worst is definitely _not _behind me," she said, "Four more left. Then it's time to face Shade Boy. I'm coming to save you, Beast Boy."


	7. Power Play

Notes: Campy? I like the sound of that. I've been busy, but moving on.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans or Mega Man

The Robot Titans

Ch. 7: Power Play

As Mega Girl/Raven got closer and closer to her goal, the Robot Master kept fighting harder and became more stubborn. Suddenly, a great wind came out of nowhere.

"Tornado Hold!"

A green tri-blade landed at her feet.

"What the?" was all she could say.

The blades began spinning so fast they created a whirlwind. MG was swept up into it and in a split second was high in the sky. She heard laughing next to her.

"I, the great Tengu Girl, will finish you off."

Mega Girl charged her Mega Buster. Tengu Girl, formerly Bumble Bee, fired first.

"Habaharachi!"

She shot out a small ball of wind that smashed into MG. Rae was sent flying several feet. Tengu Girl then dive bombed, but MG managed to jump over her.

As the Robot Master descended, Rae/Mg fired her charged shot.

"Lucky shot, but still, don't make me laugh. None of your weapons are strong enough!"

"That's what you think," Rae replied.

Tengu Girl narrowed her eyes and flew back up. She began firing more of her whirlwinds. Rae avoided them as well.

"Try this," said Tengu Girl, "Tengu Blade!"

A blade of air sliced straight towards Mega Girl. She slid past it.

"Why don't you come down here, big nose?" taunted MG.

"How dare you! You're not worth the effort! Still orders are orders."

With that she dived, only to have Rae/MG sidestep away.

"Why you cocky little…"

"Look who's talking," Rae shot back.

Tengu Girl swung her arm back for another Tengu Blade, when Rae shouted.

"Super Arm!"

An enormous boulder appeared in her arms and she launched it at her opponent.

"What was that?" Tengu Girl said in a daze.

She shook it off and flew back up. She sent out more Tengu Blade slices. MG dodged them. She dived again. She was hit with a boulder again.

"That's it," she shrieked, "Time to end this! Tengu…"

"Super Arm!"

The Robot Master froze as a boulder bigger than the rest was held above her head.

"This is regretful," was all she could say.

The giant boulder was sent crashing down upon her. Rae could see a hand coming up from the rubble, but it went limp. So she copied 'Tornado Hold' and 'Tengu Blade.'

"Now what?" she asked aloud.

The answer came in a flash. Actually it was Kid Flash, now calling himself Quick Kid.

"You can't touch me!" he proclaimed.

Rae/MG began firing shots from her Mega Buster, but not a shot hit him.

"All your weapons are too slow!"

"Then maybe I need to slow you down," she replied.

"What are the chances of that?"

He ran around and then shouted, "Quick Boomerang!"

Mega Girl felt it slice her arm.

"Looks like this is where you stop, Mega Girl," he said.

"I was about to say the same for you."

He ran towards her at full speed. She then fired her new weapon.

"Tornado Hold!"

The whirlwind swept Quick Kid up and he was sent flying into the air. MG then fired several buster shots while he was still in midair. He came crashing down.

With a sneer, he sped off. He came zooming back around, but MG was ready. Just he was about to strike her, she fired another Tornado Hold.

He tried to stop, but was going too fast and was again sent hurtling through the air. Mega Girl fired more buster shots as well. With a mad gleam in his eye, he dashed off and began throwing more Quick Boomerangs. Rae was barely able to avoid the sharp blades by sliding under them.

Still she managed to fire another Tornado Hold to throw off Quick Kid. This time, however, she charged her Mega Buster before firing on the airborne Robot Master.

He fell back to the ground. He sprung up in a flash and started to run of again. This time he didn't get far. After a few seconds he crumpled back to the ground.

"That last attack must have damaged my legs," he said to himself.

"What's wrong?" Mega Girl taunted, "Can't run anymore?"

"I don't have to," Quick Kid spat, "Quick Boomerang!"

He threw a volley of boomerangs at Mega Girl, but she leapt over them all. She shot one last charged shot at him point blank and he fell at last.

She then copied 'Quick Boomerang' into her arsenal and proceeded on her journey. She saw that the pizza place was in the distance.

"I'll have to ready for anything," Mega Girl said to herself.

"How correct you are," said a haughty voice.

It was none other than Pharaoh Girl. She returned for a somewhat fair fight.

"Your journey is at an end. You will not reach the master. I will beat you into submission, make you bow before my greatness, and then kill you."

"Someone's sure of them self," replied Raven.

"Why should I not be? I am second in power only to the master. You may have beaten the others, but they pale in comparison to me."

"Are you going to keep boasting or are we going to fight?"

"So eager to meet your doom?" taunted Pharaoh Girl.

"No, just eager to make you shut up."

MG charged her blaster and fired. Pharaoh Girl made a large shield with an eye on it appear and the shot was ineffective.

"Your weapons are useless against my shield," she said.

"I'll find a way."

Pharaoh Girl simply laughed at the concept.

"You will try! Pharaoh Wave!"

She then unleashed a blast of energy at MG. Rae didn't have time to dodge and it smashed right into the building behind her.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! So this is the mighty Mega Girl? How pathetic!"

"In that case, you won't mind if I watch you kill her," said a voice.

Pharaoh Girl turned to see Skull Borg standing atop a small building.

"Not at all. You should see how it is done, Skull Borg."

"Think fast!" shouted MG behind them as she fired a shot.

Pharaoh Girl effortlessly pulled out her shield to block it. Unfortunately for her it wasn't an ordinary buster shot. It was a Quick Boomerang and it went right through the shield and struck her. Her eyes widened in shock.

"How could anything get through my shield?"

"Don't ask me," MG replied, "I just fire them."

Pharaoh Girl hovered in the air and emitted another type of energy. A pair of coffins emerged from the ground and opened to reveal to zombie looking robots.

"Attack, my servants!"

"You've got to be kidding," Rae replied as she quickly blasted them to pieces.

Pharaoh Girl was now glowing as she hovered in the air and began shooting Pharaoh Wave every other minute. MG took care to dodge this time and shot several dozen Quick Boomerangs in her direction. Soon, Pharaoh Girl landed back on the ground. She stood tall and regal even though she was weakened.

"Impressive, but you shall still fail."

"Denial: the last recourse of the doomed," MG replied as she charged her weapon.

Both charged at each other. Just as it looked they were going to collide, Mega Girl leaped over Pharaoh Girl and fired. This time, though, instead of a regular power shot it was a laser shot. It struck the pharaoh head on and she collapsed.

"How could I lose to a weakling like you?"

"Oh, give it a rest," Rae replied.

Pharaoh Girl's eyes grew dim and she moved no more. Rae copied 'Pharaoh Shot' and 'Pharaoh Wave' into her wide array of weapons.

"Looks like it's you and me now," said Skull Borg, "Let's get ready to rumble!"

"Think you can handle it?" Rae/MG said as she fired her buster.

He activated his Skull Barrier and laughed.

"Your weapons don't scare me. I'm meant to scare you. My barrier stops all attacks."

"You have to drop it if you want to retaliate."

"Maybe so," Skull Borg replied, "But who'll last longer?"

He quickly dropped his barrier and fired rounds of shots at her.

"If anybody's second strongest to the master it's me."

She was hit a few times, but managed to dodge most of the shots. She fired back, but his shield quickly went back up.

"Are you going to actually fight me at some point?" she asked sounding annoyed.

"All in good time, Mega Girl."

He launched the barrier at her. She easily dodged the blow and fired.

"Don't you ever learn?" he taunted as he activated the barrier again.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises. Centaur Flash!"

There was a flash and she was gone.

"Where is she?" Skull Borg growled.

He had to drop his shield to look around. As he scanned the streets he kept glancing behind himself to make sure he wasn't caught off guard.

"Surprise!"

He turned to look, but was suddenly swept up in a Tornado Hold. As he flew through the air, Rae fired off Shadow Blade repeatedly at him. He finally fell to the ground.

He got up only to have a Pharaoh Wave sent right at him. He went reeling back into a building and was then hit with several Quick Boomerang blades.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Skull Borg snarled.

"I don't think so," MG replied.

She then shot out a Flame Storm at him. He barely winced in pain.

"Is that all you've got?" he said with a sick smile as he walked towards her.

"Bubble Lead!"

The large, heavy bubble hit him right in the chest and knocked him back. He shook it off and charged forward. She then fired dozens of Centaur Arrow shots.

He got hit by every one, but still kept coming. She then launched a few Power Stone shots at him. He had to stop and recover from the last blow.

"Why don't you put up your shield, coward?" Rae/MG taunted.

Skull Borg's red eyes glowed brightly as he began firing his arm cannon. In his rage he wasn't aiming correctly and Mega Girl managed to slip past the blasts.

Once she got behind him, she used Super Arm to create a giant boulder.

"Hey, Skull Borg," she called, "Heads up!"

He whipped his head around to see the enormous boulder come crashing down on him.

"Finally," Rae said as she looked on at the rubble.

Just then a hand busted out of the debris. Skull Borg emerged and his vacant red eyes were glowing more brightly than ever.

"You will die!" he hissed as he lurched forward with his arms outstretched.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Raven replied.

She charged her Mega Buster and the final blow was struck. At last, the skeletal monster fell in a heap. She copied his 'Skull Barrier' to her weapons.

"Help me, Master," Skull Borg croaked as his eyes went black.

"Your master would never help you," Raven/Mega Girl replied, "Plus he can't hear you."

The air suddenly grew cold and the area even darker than before.

"Oh can't I, Raven?"


End file.
